30 Days of SnotKat
by Corporal Marshmallow
Summary: A list of 30 drabbles that go with the 30 Days of OTP challenge. One drabble will be published for each day. They will all be written in my OC's POV. Snotlout/OC. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. ON HIATUS!
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Hello! So, I found this 30 Day OTP Challenge list on Deviantart and decided try it myself. I'll be using my Canon x OC pairing Snotlout x Katla (SnotKat for short). Also, I may be changing some of the subjects so they can fit in with the setting of Berk. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Snotlout and I lay on the grass, just talking about our regular days and occasions while Hookfang and my dragon Radar fly around in the distance. We're not too busy today, so we have a lot of free time on our hands. Of course Snotlout invited me to come hang with him; I only agreed to because the people I really wanted to hang out with had their own plans. But I'll admit; despite his constant flirting, Snotlout really isn't that bad of a friend.

After several minutes of talking, I look up at the sun-lit sky and watch as Hookfang chases Radar. Since Radar, a Whispering Death, is very sensitive to the sunlight, I had her wear this huge cloth that I made with the help of my friends that allows her to fly around easily at any time. We even invented a pulley system that makes it easier to put the cloth on her.

As I watch Hookfang and Radar chase each other in the sky, I feel something soft and strong touch my hand. I roll my eyes and pull away.

"No. Don't even think about it," I say, still looking at the sky.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asks Snotlout, confusion in his voice.

I turn to face him. "You can't just hold my hand without permission. You don't know if I approve of that."

"Okay, okay, I'll try again..." He looks down, then back up at me with a smile. "May I hold your hand?"

I smirk and chuckle a little. "Yes, you may."

Snotlout continues smiling as he gently takes my hand into his and holds it there. I hold his hand back, still smirking at him, and we continue watching our dragons fly in the sky.

* * *

**Well, this drabble wasn't entirely about holding hands, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

"Th-This...this is...cr-crazy..." I complain, shivering and covering myself with my arms.

A huge snow storm just passed by, and somehow I ended up being trapped in Snotlout's house. Actually, I was trying to go to my house instead, but his house ended up being closer, and he let me in his house, where the cursed snow will keep me in until it's melted away.

I sit on the couch, shivering and rubbing my arms, trying to keep myself warm. Snotlout has some torches lit up around the room, but they barely help with my body temperature.

Suddenly, he comes downstairs, another torch in his hand. He sets it on a shelf next to him and walks over to sit on the couch next to me.

He then turns to me with a smirk. I glare at him.

"Why the hell are you smirking at me? I'm shivering cold. It's not funny."

He continues smirking. "I wasn't laughing at you, babe. I'm just glad you're stuck here with me."

"Oh, please. I won't be stuck here forever."

He chuckles and continues speaking. "Anyway, why don't you cuddle with me?"

I turn to him with a crazy look. "What?"

"If we cuddle, we could exchange body warmth. Would you rather do that or freeze to death?"

I stay silent for a few seconds. Then I sigh and move closer to Snotlout. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer, bringing my head into his chest. The warmth comes in rather quickly, and I relax into it, wrapping my own arms around him.

I hear him chuckle. "Not bad, huh babe?"

"Shh. Let's just enjoy this moment in silence," I say with a smirk.

Snotlout and I eventually stay quiet, and I close my eyes, continuing to engulf myself in his warmth. I feel his hand stroke my hair, but I don't bother stopping him. Instead, I continue smirking and fall asleep in his warm, strong arms.


	3. Day 3 - Watching Fireworks

**Note 1: The original subject was watching a movie or playing video games, but I'm pretty sure they don't have television or video games at Berk, so I changed it into watching fireworks instead.**

**Note 2: I know the Fourth of July is tomorrow, and I should've probably waited until tomorrow to post, but meh. Who cares anyway?**

**Note 3: I don't know if vikings celebrate the Fourth of July (they probably don't), but in this drabble, they do. So I guess this is an AU type of drabble.**

**Okay, carry on!**

* * *

Red. Green. Yellow. Blue.

So many colors light up the sky. It's the Fourth of July in Berk, and fireworks light up the sky in honor of the special holiday.

My younger sister, Kalma, turns to me and my friends. "They're so beautiful, aren't they?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as your sister," Snotlout says with a smile.

"Um, my sister already has a-"

"No, not your smart-aleccy sister, your tough rebel sister."

I realize that he means me, and I sigh. "Okay, I appreciate you comparing me to exploding chemicals, but you'd better not call my sister a smart alec. Her intelligence can actually help you at any point in time. You'll be sorry then."

An annoyed look forms on Snotlout's face. "Yeah, I doubt tha-"

Before he can say more, I wrap my arms around him, close my eyes, and kiss him on the lips. While the real fireworks are going off outside, my own fireworks go off in my own body. I'll admit it; it feels really good.

I pull away and stare into the eyes of a dazed Snotlout. "Now can you please shut up and watch the fireworks?"

He slowly nods with a grin, and we both turn to continue gazing at the colorful explosions.


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

Snotlout thinks we're on a date. I kind of disagree. All he did was bribe a guard with money, telling him to not to let anyone in the dining hall so we could eat dinner alone. I'm sure he could've taken me on a better date, but, well, he tried.

We ate some food and had conversations. Snotlout kept talking with his mouth full, which annoyed and disgusted me.

"Don't you have table manners? Why are you talking with your mouth full?"

He pauses, then swallows his food. "Really, Katla? We're vikings. We don't have table manners."

"Yeah, but it's still digusting seeing you chew with your mouth open."

He shrugs and grins at me. "I'm sorry babe, but I can't help it."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I guess I have no other choice..."

With that said, I grab a tablecloth and shove it in Snotlout's mouth. I laugh a little, and he angrily spits it out. We then continue eating and conversing, and he eventually swallows his food before talking.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

"Hey, Snotlout! Can you do me a favor?" I ask, walking up to him.

He turns from the sheep stable to look at me. "Yeah, what?"

"My sisters and I are about to do some cultural things. I'm gonna need you to entertain Radar until I finish."

He thinks about it, then smiles. "Sure babe. Anything for you."

"Um, yeah, thanks. She's in the cave in the forest. I'll be done in about four hours."

With that said, I walk away.

Four hours later, I walk to the cave to see Radar flying around Snotlout.

"Ahem. I'm here."

Radar stops flying around him and flies up to me. I pet her head, and Snotlout walks up to me. "Okay, I've done you a favor. Now you must do me one in return."

I turn to him and say, "Thank you."

He smiles. "Actually, I'm looking for more than that."

Radar flies back into her cave, and I give Snotlout an annoyed look. "What do you want?"

He walks closer to me. "It starts with a K..."

I think about it, figure it out, and take a step back. "Are you kidding me?"

He shakes his head with a smirk. I sigh and walk back up to him. I wrap my arms around him, close my eyes, and press my lips to him gently. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back, and we stay like this for several seconds.

We break apart, and I look at him. Then a smirk forms on my face. "You know...that wasn't so bad."

He gives me a flirtatious smile. "You wanna do it again?"

"Sure...why not?"

We then lean in for another kiss.


End file.
